2 ème chance
by Klaine-Forever21Eternity
Summary: Une rupture, une lettre... une réconciliation ?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Glee n'est pas a moi Blablabla...

Merci à ma Béta qui écris aussi ( Romance autour du monde )

J'ai aussi écris un rêve impensable et d'autres FF, mais j'arrive jamais à me souvenir de mon mot de passe donc j'ai recréer un compte.

Cette OS se fera en deux partie, la deuxième n'est pas encore écrite alors soit je l'écris demain ou soit dans l'avion ( oui oui je part à Los Angeles et ne reviens que vers le 20 Novembre) donc vous ne l'aurais que genre dimanche. La 2ème partie sera bien sur la lettre.

Kurt , il faut qu'on parle… je…

Oui dis moi ?!

J'ai un truc horrible,… j'men veux tellement si tu savais !

Blaine ? me dis pas que tu m'as…. Tu m'as trompé ? dit il au bord des larmes

Je… excuses moi, j't'en prie pardonnes moi

Je… je vais y aller... J'te laisse une heure pour partir d'ici.

Kurt, attend je veux t'expliquer

M'expliquer quoi ? que t'as couché avec un autre, que t'as laissé un autre te toucher ? que … que … dans 1 heure… juste 1 et j'veux plus jamais te revoir.

Kurt parti laissant un Blaine anéanti.

Deux mois plus tard

Kurt et Rachel étaient revenus à Lima pour les fêtes de fin d'années pour les passer en famille. Mais ils avaient tous les deux une certaine appréhension de revoir leurs copains respectifs. Certes ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme, mais n'avaient jamais officiellement rompus enfin surtout pour Kurt et Blaine. Rachel parti chez ses pères et Kurt voir son père et Carole. Une fois arrivé chez lui tout le monde fut ému. Kurt raconta ce qu'il faisait chez Vogue et qu'il avait décidé de se réinscrire a Nyada.

- Kurt, Blaine est passé y a quelques jours.

- Il… a dit ce qu'il voulait ?

- Non, il est allé dans ta chambre et est reparti un peu après.

- Entre vous deux tout va bien ?

- Pas trop, ça fait quelques semaines que nous sommes un peu en froid, mais t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux dans quelques temps. Tout ça , sera bientôt fini… dit-il en partant dans sa chambre.

Kurt rentra donc dans sa chambre et défit sa valise. Sur le coin de la table sous la boite de la bague que Blaine lui avait offerte, Kurt trouva une enveloppe avec son prénom dessus. Il reconnu l'écriture de Blaine.

Il l'ouvrit et le reposa sur l'oreiller où son homme, ou son ex ?! Il n'arrivait plus a penser, cette chambre lui rappela beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Quelques heures plus tard il laissa donc un sms à Rachel pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans leur café habituel. Il se prépara et prit quand même la lettre.

15 minutes plus tard il arriva et croisa Rachel sur le parking, ils passèrent en caisse pour prendre leurs commandes et allèrent s'asseoir dans un endroit tranquille.

- Blaine m'a laissé une lettre

- Elle dit quoi ?

-…

- Me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas encore lue ?

- J'suis pas encore prêt, il m'a tellement fait mal.

- Je peux la lire ? Enfin si tu veux pas je comprendrais !

Kurt la tendit et Rachel passa par plusieurs états d'émotion

-Kurt faut vraiment que tu la lise, Blaine ne …

- Rachel je ne veux rien savoir

- Mais il…

- RACHEL STOP.

Il reprit la lettre et parti, sortit du Lima et heurta quelqu'un…

- Excusez-moi, j'ai pas fait attention.

- Kurt ?

Cette voix, il aurait pu la reconnaître à des milliers de kilomètres

- Blai…ne, désolé j'dois partir.

-Attend je…

- Non pas maintenant laisse moi du temps, je… juste laisse moi. Et Kurt parti sans se retourner

Blaine aperçu Rachel au fond de la salle, après avoir pris son café, il l'a rejoignit.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sur Blaine, je serais directe, par contre.

- J'vous ai vu avec Kurt je vois que sa s'arrange toujours pas, et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez encore et que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre… Un peu comme Tony et Maria dans West Side story.

- Finn était censé être aussi ton âme sœur.

- Oui mais il m'a laissé seule durant 2 mois, et sans donner de nouvelles. Et si nous sommes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre on se retrouvera. Mais on ne parle pas de Finn et moi là… j'ai lu la lettre que t'as écrite à Kurt. Et je… j'avoue que j'te comprends pas là. Tu l'aimes et tu le laisses partir comme ça alors que tu…

- Rachel non, comme tu l'a dis, nous sommes fait pour être ensemble et ça je l'ai su dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, certes j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre… mais on se retrouvera forcement un jour… tôt ou tard. Si c'est vraiment notre destin d'être ensemble.

- Tu va laisser faire le temps alors, tu vas pas faire quelque chose pour le récupérer ?

- J'lui ai écrit une lettre que tu as lu, et quand il est sorti, il ma vu … il m'a seulement dit de le laisser tranquille… dit- il en ayant un sanglot dans la gorge.

- Il a pas lu la lettre…

- Quoi ?

- Il ne l'a pas lu enfin pas encore. Tu lui a fait beaucoup de mal en disant tout ça. Même si je comprends un peu, parce que Finn a en faite fait la même chose. Mais bref.. A mince désolé je dois y aller, mes papas m'attendent pour le dîner, on se voit demain ici à la même heure si t'as besoin de parler.

- Ouais pourquoi pas, a demain et merci encore.

Rachel parti en direction de la voiture, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant que la voiture de son colocataire était toujours sur le parking du Lima. Elle alla le rejoindre et monta dans la voiture sans prévenir Kurt.

- Tu m'as fait peur, puis qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas avec ton nouveau meilleur ami ?

- Kurt ne raconte pas de bêtise, tu sais très bien que personne ne comptera plus que toi…

- J'suis désolé, mais de l'avoir vu comme ça… Si tu savais comment il me manque, et cette lettre m'a… j'sais même pas quoi en penser parce que…

- Kurt , tu as lu la lettre ?

- Oui bien sur que oui…

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Là j'ai juste envie de courrir et déjà de lui dire ses 4 vérités, le gifler et ensuite lui dire combien je l'aime et… Kurt ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et courru

- Kurt ! fit Rachel en sortant aussi de la voiture… Ah d'accord j'ai compris, elle lui laissa un sms et parti.

Blaine sorti à ce moment la du Lima et ne compris pas ce qui lui arrivait Kurt lui avait pris le poignet et les avaient amenés dans un endroit tranquille à l'abri des regards.

- Kurt je…

- Chut, laisse-moi …

- Tranquille je sais, tu me la dé…

Kurt le fit taire par un baiser.

- Nan mais tu vas te taire deux secondes dit- il en riant, là je veux juste te dire… que si tu me refais une chose comme ça… je te fais la peau et te castre en même temps comme ça personne d'autre ne pourra profiter de ce magnifique corps…

- Mon corps est tiens mon amour et pour toujours.

- Je t'aime tant.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt… plus que ma vie.


	2. Chapter 2 : La lettre

Kurt mon Amour ,

Je sais que j'ai perdu le droit de t'appeler comme ça, mais pour moi tu l'es toujours et ce sera toujours le cas.

Kurt tu es l'amour de ma vie, et je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir brisé le cœur ainsi.

Je pense te devoir une explication à mon comportement ainsi que ma tromperie.

Tu me manquais énormément à un tel point que j'en avais mal , je ne pouvais plus respirer sans toi, je me suis senti comme un mort vivant sans toi et c'est toujours le cas .

Et t'avoir trompé aussi facilement fait de moi un homme qui ne te mérite pas, j'ai fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie, je m'en voudrais toujours, parce que j'ai su juste après que j'allais te perdre à jamais.

Et moi qui te disais que tu m'avais trompé avec Chandler juste parce que vous vous envoyiez des textos. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête , je sais qu'après ça on en est sorti beaucoup plus fort… mais là je pense que ce qu'il en sortira c'est juste que je perdrais l'amour de ma vie et aussi mon meilleur ami.

Je t'aime si fort que ma vie sans toi n'as aucun sens, mais je dois quand même te laisser partir, pour ton bien et que tu m'oublie.

Mais sache que je passerais ma vie à t'attendre, et même si ça doit durer des mois, des années je t'attendrais.

Je t'écris ce que je ressens mais je ne t'es pas encore donner les explications à mon comportement.

Et sur ce que j'ai fait.

Je sais que tu auras sûrement mal en lisant ça, parce que j'ai vu ton visage quand je te l'ai dit, oui j'ai couché avec … lui.

J'ai d'abord tenté de le repousser, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, ni touché et tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, ni a mes textos, ,que j'en devenais pratiquement fou.

Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour t'avoir trahi comme ça et t'avoir brisé. Mais de suite j'ai su que c'était une terrible erreur parce que j'ai su que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, pas que je le sache pas avant, mais là j'en suis certain, mais je ne dois plus être le tiens, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

Tu as tellement eu ton lot de souffrance que j'en rajoute une et ça je ne peux pas le supporter. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal et là je fais quoi ? la pire chose au monde parce que je ressasse tout ça.

Tu représente tellement pour moi… j'avais l'intention de te faire ma … demande une fois le lycée fini et que je serais aussi a New York, mais l0 je suppose que… et je sais que tu voudrais… non que tu ne veux plus de moi, ce que je comprends…

Mais j'aimerais tellement, si tu pouvais simplement un jour me reparler ou qu'on devienne simplement juste des amis ( même si dans un sens ça me briserait le cœur ) je prendrais tout ce que tu me donneras. Parce que sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens.

Je te laisse faire ton choix. Sache juste que … non oubli. Juste prend soin de toi. J'espère aussi que tu auras la vie que tu as toujours voulu.

Blaine.


End file.
